What Hurts The Most
by Rukia.K.Kurosaki
Summary: 7 años después de la partida de Zed... porfin después de tanto tiempo siento la necesidad de saber si estan bien...-Al parecer todo fue un mal sueño…-se dijo así mismo. Aunque eso no había impedido que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro.


A/N: Hola…bueno, este fic es el resultado de haber terminado de ver la serie que admitir que aunque el fin no me haya sorprendido del todo, por ciertas cosas que había leído antes, igualmente me hizo enojar mucho. ¿Se habían dado cuenta que siempre ya sea en un manga o en anime (porque Kiba no tiene manga) hay una chica enamorada del héroe, que indiscutiblemente termina esperando y sufriendo por el galancito de la historia? Bueno, como ESO ya me tiene bastante cansada, y el final de la serie me terminó de zafar algunos de los pocos tornillitos que todavía estaban bien en mi cabeza…. Me senté en la máquina y empecé a escribir esto. No se si sea bueno o no, pero por lo menos me ayudo a desahogarme. Espero que les guste…

WhatHurts The Most

Siete años. Hoy ya se cumplen siete largos años desde la última vez que vi a mis amigos. En todo este tiempo recorrí muchos lugares, surcando los cielos, volando, disfrutando el viento alborotando mi cabello, solos Amir Goul y yo. Y aunque eso fue lo que siempre soñé, y no puedo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, y desear saber si ellos están bien, si tal vez aún ahora después de tantos años, si los llegara a ver me podrían reconocer. No puedo realmente explicarlo, nunca antes lo había sentido, pero realmente quisiera saber que han hecho con sus vidas, si disfrutaron de ella tanto como yo lo hice con la mía.

Solo en mis sueños puedo verlos, revivo los buenos momentos que tuvimos. Es extraño nunca en estos siete años sentí la necesidad de querer regresar y sin embargo hoy a penas los rayos del sol me hicieron comprender que un nuevo día había comenzado, descubrí que quería volver, tenia que verlos otra vez…

Ulbarcs, el primer lugar al que Amir Goul me trajo, pude ver que todos estaban bien, la ciudad estaba reconstruida y sentí una inmensa felicidad, aunque no duró demasiado. Quise hablar con una chica, quería preguntarle por Ginga, pero no solo no respondía a mis preguntas,sino que me ignoraba, como si simplemente no me escuchara, como si no pudiera verme, ahí parado justo en frente de ella. Intente tocarla, pero cuando mi mano iba a tocar su hombro, traspase su cuerpo, era solo una especie de fantasma, sin forma, sin vos, y fue entonces cuando lo recordé, sin darme cuenta le pedí a Amir Goul que me permitiera verlos de nuevo, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, los veía, pero nada de lo que hiciera o incluso dijera, significaría un cambio para ellos. En este mundo no era nadie, no existía.

Recorrí todos los lugares por los que pasé cuando estuve en este mundo la última vez, cuando solo era un chico de quince años, y aunque no pudieran verme ni sentirme, estaba feliz porque ellos parecían estarlo también. Sagiri, seguía siendo la princesa de los buscadores, pero a diferencia de la última vez que la había visto ahora ya no era una nenita, había crecido, pero seguía siendo igual de bonita y amable que en aquel momento.

Neotopia, por fin estaba volviendo a ser lo que era, esta vez Diana los guiaba, y aunque parecía ser feliz, pude ver en sus ojos que algo le faltaba. No sabía lo que era y quizás nunca lo sabría. Intente buscar a Noa, pero no pude encontrarlo al parecer dejó esta ciudad y a su ley absoluta.

El último lugar de mi recorrido fue Templar, aun no entiendo porque Amir Goul no me trajo acá desde un principio. Pero para ser sincero eso ya no me importaba, por fin estaba en esta ciudad, esa que me acogió cuando llegué, perdido hace siete años, lo más cercano a un hogar que tuve en mi vida. Nunca fui la clase de personas que se emocionaran demasiado, y que demostraran ese tipo de cosas, pero mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad una vez más después de tanto tiempo, sentía que los nervios me comían por dentro, mi estómago no paraba de retorcerse haciéndome sentir cosas extrañas, que sabía no tenía nada que ver con hambre. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, al primero después de tanto tiempo. Micky caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. Estaba tan cambiado, daba la impresión de ser otra persona completamente distinta, su rostro ahora más maduro, acompañaba el cambio que se había dado en su cuerpo. Era algo casi radical, estaba bastante mas alto de cómo lo recordaba y en su rostro a pesar de aún poder percibirse su amable personalidad, también se notaba cierta seriedad, poco usual en el joven que el había conocido. Era algo poco comprensible para él, a simple vista, parecía que todo le había salido bien durante este tiempo, pudo ver que su negocio había crecido mucho más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, pero incluso así no parecía del todo feliz. Decidido a averiguar que era lo que "preocupaba" a su amigo, lo siguió por las calles de ese lugar que hasta ese momento nunca pensó que extrañaría y aunque en un principio no sabía a donde es que Micky se dirigía, pronto lo recordó. Estaba siguiendo un camino que aún conocía se dirigían a la casa del maestro Zico.

Ese anciano… sin duda una de las personas que más marcó su vida. El viejo, había desatado una avalancha de acontecimiento afortunados (y algunos no tanto) en su vida incluso antes de que él conociera el mundo. De no haber sido por él, su madre nunca se habría obsesionado con el Amir Goul, y por lo tanto nunca se habría encerrado en si misma ni lo habría ignorado durante su infancia. Pero de no haber sido por él, tampoco habría comprendido que el verdadero poder verdadero que el estaba buscando no estaba dentro del Gran Tasker, sino mas bien dentro de él y que dependía de sus propias decisiones, y tampoco habría podido derrotarlo y ahora tampoco estaría disfrutando del viento ni nada de todo aquello que había vivido en esos siete años que pasó volando por los cielos, siendo finalmente libre.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Habían llegado y Micky se encontraba en la puerta esperando a que respondieran a su llamado.

Zed sabía que solo había una persona que podría estar en esta casa, y también quería verla, quería saber que había hecho ella con su vida, pero para su sorpresa nadie respondió a la puerta, aunque si pudo escuchar a alguien desde adentro anunciar que la puerta estaba abierta y que se podía pasar, y Micky así lo hizo.

-Micky, que alegría verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo…-

Ahí, en el marco de la puerta que dividía el comedor de la sala de estar se encontraba Ginga, aquel muchacho que años atrás le había ayudado a salvar a Roya de ser ejecutada, saludaba a Micky con esa amistosa sonrisa tan característica de el, mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Y Micky sin hacer más que sonreír, hizo un gesto con la cabeza como reconociéndolo y a la vez saludándolo. Y en completo silencio ambos se dirigieron a la cocina de la casa.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, en la casa del anciano no solo se encontraba Ginga, sino también Noa. Casualmente esas dos personas que había pensado que vería en sus respectivas ciudades estaban ahora en la casa del anciano maestro.

Noa preparaba unas tasas de té para él y para los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban, mientras era inspeccionado de pies a cabeza por Zed que necesitaba saber si su amigo estaba en buen estado de salud, considerando lo frágil que esta siempre había sido. Realmente ahora podía ver el lado beneficioso de su estado "fantasmal" ya que si estuviera en su forma normal su amigo se sentiría más que ofendido. Complacido con lo que estaba viendo decidió escuchar más atentamente a lo que los hombres fueran a discutir en esta "reunión".

Y nuevamente la voz de uno de sus amigos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Esta vez era Micky quien hablaba-

-Noa, sabes muy bien cual es mi posición con respecto a esto. Sin embargo ahora solo queda esperar, en el caso de que sea positivo, solo puedo decirte que hubiera esperado algo mejor de su parte. Pero aún así siempre van a contar conmigo- Estaba serio, parecía incluso enojado sin embargo mantuvo la calma durante todo su discurso, mantenía los ojos cerrados dando la impresión de que prefería no ver antes que mirar a Noa a los ojos, pero esto parecía no molestar al joven de anteojos.

-Estoy conciente de que no estas de acuerdo con esto, pero de todas formas te agradezco que aún así quieras seguir siendo parte de nuestra vida-Dijo Noa sin dejar de sonreír y mirándolo fijamente. Rompiendo el contacto con el panadero solamente para esta vez, hablar con el otro hombre.

-Ginga, por otro lado, espero que esto tampoco genere un problema entre nosotros- ahora con una expresión de preocupación. Solo para recibir a cambio una radiante sonrisa, haciéndole entender que nada cambiaria. Y aún con la sonrisa en su rostro él quiso explicar su situación, a pesar de saber que su amigo ya había entendido el mensaje.- No te voy a negar, Noa que me hubiera encantado estar ahora en tu lugar, pero la realidad es que por mi pasado, muchas inseguridades aparecieron y lo más probable es que ahora no sería feliz conmigo y vos sabes que lo más quiero en este mundo es su felicidad- explicó el joven de los cabellos verdosos sin dejar de sonreír pero sin esforzarse siquiera en esconder ese pequeño hilo de tristeza, o arrepentimiento quizá, que se asomó por sus ojos.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que se había ido, no había que ser un genio para poder percibirlo, sin embargo Zed no podía dejar de sentirse confundido, esa sensación no solo lo incomodaba, también hacía que la sangre le hirviera. Odiaba no comprender a que se estaban refiriendo, y tampoco sabía que estaban haciendo todos en ese lugar, ninguno de ellos tenía derecho de utiliza esa casa, ni siquiera de poner un pie ahí, y aún así por el aspecto tan cuidado de la vivienda podía ver que alguien la ocupaba, y ese alguien no estaba en la casa. Solo una persona tenía el derecho de vivir en ese lugar, ya que vendría a representar el obsequio del anciano al fallecer, pero a pesar de saber eso, Zed no tenía idea donde se encontraba la que ahora sería la dueña de la casa, y por sobre todas las cosas, por qué si ella no estaba los tres hombres la usaran como si fuera propia.

"¡Maldición!, desearía poder pararme frente a ellos y exigir que me explicaran porque tanto misterio, que pasó con ellos después de mi partida y también donde y como esta Roya" se dijo así mismo Zed ya bastante exasperado con todos estos cambios.

Y aunque no recobró su cuerpo y por lo tanto todavía estaba incapacitado para hablar con sus amigos, parte del deseo de Zed se hizo realidad. Como respondiendo a su llamado Roya entró por la puerta tan alegre como siempre y vistiendo uno de los uniformes que llevaban los doctores del hospital de Templar.

Después de 7 largos años sin verla, Zed pudo por primera vez percatarse de lo hermosa que era, algo en lo que nunca antes se había fijado.

Roya estaba ahí parada en el marco de la puerta, mirando de forma divertida a los tres hombres que estaban sentados en la mesa de su cocina, sabía que seguramente habían estado hablando de ella y por eso ahora viéndola ahí se habían quedado callados, lo que hacía que la situación la pareciera aún más graciosa. Y aunque la idea de seguir haciéndolos sentir incómodos parecía agradable( ya que de alguna manera tenían que pagar el hecho de que se juntaran a hablar de ella) el nene medio dormido en sus brazos ya estaba empezando a hacer que estos le dolieran, por lo que prefirió simplemente saludarlos e ir directo a su habitación para cambiarse, después de todo podría darles un poco más de tiempo antes de sentarse a hablar con ellos sabiendo perfectamente bien, que estaban esperando hablar con ella.

Decir que los tres hombres (y un casi espíritu) estaban más que sorprendidos con la partida de la joven mujer era poco. Ninguno había dicho absolutamente nada desde que ella subió las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación y una sensación de nerviosismo es lo que reemplazó el serio pero a la vez amistoso ambiente en el que antes habían estado los muchachos.

Para cuando por fin regresó, aún con el pequeño en brazos, todos parecían estar a punto de perder el control. Roya se sentó junto a Noa, y miró directamente a sus tres acompañantes, seria, sin decir una sola palabra, pero con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Roya ¿vas a decirnos qué fue lo que te dijeron?- dijo Ginga que fue el primero en animarse a hablar. Ella sin decir nada, bajó la cabeza para esconder el color que sabía ahora era evidente en su acalorada cara y simplemente asintió como dando a entender que esa era la respuesta a la pregunta que aunque no habían hecho querían hacer.

Bueno… veo que no hay mucho más que hacer, solo espero que sean felices- dijo Micky sonriendo y levantándose para abrazar a la chica, seguido por Ginga –y Noa… felicidades- dijo esta vez sonriéndole al hombre.

Noa, sonrió y se levantó de su asiento para estrechar la mano de ambos y para abrazar a Roya que también se había levantado de la silla que había estado utilizando.

Zed no podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, había algo extraño en toda esa situación que a pesar de demostrarle que sus amigos estaban felices no parecía complacerlo, había algo en todo eso que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero no tenía forma de identificar porque es que se sentía así.

Sus cuatro amigos se quedaron otro rato en la casa de la muchacha, que ahora estaba en la cocina con Noa preparando la cena mientras Ginga y Micky esperaban en la sala de estar hablando y jugando con el ahora despierto nene. Zed observaba la escena como si nunca hubiera visto algo así, el nene no podía tener más de un año de edad y sonreía divertido mientras los dos hombres lo hacían jugar. En el tiempo que los había estado viendo, el pequeño solo había dicho un par de palabras, entre todo el típico balbuceo que emitía cuando intentaba hablar. Sin embargo entre todo eso algo había llamado su atención. El pequeño había llamado tíos a los dos hombres y eso era algo que ciertamente no esperaba.

En la sala de estar había muchos retratos de diferentes tamaños y formas, en la mayor parte de ellos estaban representados ellos cuatro, también había del maestro Zico, de sus otros amigos, del pequeño niño e incluso alguno que otro de él. Encontrar ahí algún indicio de que él alguna vez existió en ese mundo y para ellos de alguna forma le hizo sentir bien y una sensación de inmensa felicidad recorrió su ser. Aunque tal placer no le duró mucho tiempo. Minutos más tarde Noa aparecía cargando vasos y cubiertos a la mesa del comedor llamando la atención de los que estaban en la sala de estar. Y el niño que antes estaba haciendo cosquillas a Micky con Ginga.

-¡PAPI, PAPI! ¿Querés que te ayude a poner la mesa?- dijo el nene olvidando a los dos adultos con los que jugaba y corriendo para encontrarse con Noa.

-Si gracias, ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a mamá cuál es la vajilla que quiere usar?- dijo Noa mientras sonreía y se ponía a la altura del pequeño.

Una vez que el nene se fue a la cocina ofreciendo su ayuda a su madre y dejando otra vez a los hombres solos, Ginga y Micky se acercaron a Noa.

-Zed va a ser una excelente hermano mayor-dijo Ginga mirando a la puerta por donde había desaparecido el infante.

-Aún no puedo entender por qué le pusieron ese nombre cuando lo adoptaron, menos aún cuando….- dijo Micky sin terminar la frase pero mirando seriamente a Noa, quien simplemente suspiró y desvió su atención de la entrada de la cocina donde se encontraba su familia, para hablar con Micky.

-Se lo que piensas, en ningún momento pensé en ponerle ese nombre para hacer la vida de Roya más difícil, además aunque no lo creas yo también lo extraño, la verdad es que a ella se le ocurrió, primero temí que fuera porque a pesar de todo aún no podía olvidarlo, pero cuando me lo explico sentí que de cierta forma su idea tenía sentido, al fin y al cabo de no haber sido por Zed, nunca habría venido a este mundo, y no hubiera conocido a toda la gente maravillosa que conocí, y si el no se hubiera marchado para cumplir su sueño, quizá ahora tampoco podría disfrutar de esta familia, debido al profundo amor que ella tenía por él. Aunque esto último es lo que yo pienso- dijo él mirando a Micky y esperando que de una buena vez su amigo dejara de pensar que él y Roya habían traicionado a Zed por haber intentado continuar sus vidas juntos.

Zed no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Ahí estaba el viendo como aquel que siempre consideró su mejor amigo, hablaba sobre una relación amorosa que había estado manteniendo con Roya aprovechando su ausencia incluso sabiendo que ella lo amaba a él a Zed! Ciertamente era algo que nunca había imaginado y en lo que nunca se había puesto a pensar. Pero la idea lo repugnaba y lo hacía sentir un odio hacía su amigo que salía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Después de todo para él Noa lo había traicionado. A sus ojos Noa había cometido un crimen imperdonable, lo había traicionado y no conforme con "enamorar "a Roya ahora resultaba que tendrían otro "hijo", que a diferencia de aquel que se había atrevido a nombrar como él, si sería verdaderamente su hijo…

Zed abrió los ojos mientras, respiraba agitadamente, sobre su cabeza podía ver el cielo nocturno, cubierto de brillantes estrellas. –Al parecer todo fue un mal sueño…-se dijo así mismo. Aunque eso no había impedido que las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en el techo de uno de los edificios de Calm, y extrañamente esa noche no corría el viento. Sintió algo extraño en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Un pedazo de papel doblado. Al abrirlo, comprobó que lo que esperaba hubiese sido una pesadilla era nada mas que la realidad. Ahí en sus manos tenía un dibujo de sus amigos, Micky, Ginga,Noa (sosteniendo al pequeño Zed) y una hermosa y embarazada Roya, todos felices y sonriendo.

Y así sin poder evitarlo, continuó derramando esas lágrimas que nunca había derramado, de sus verdes y ahora tristes ojos.


End file.
